


To Dream and Plan

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: Cadeleonian Series - Ginn Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: Javier keeps his mouth shut about converting at the end, and they instead plan revenge and the future
Relationships: Kiram Kir-Zaki/Javier Tornesal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	To Dream and Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val Mora (valmora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/gifts).



Kiram woke to Javier next to him, still and waiting.

"What happened? Did it work?"

"Fedeles is back in his right mind," Javier said slowly. "Nestor and Elezar are in trouble with their mother for their precipitous departure and under orders to go straight back to Anacleto, especially Nestor as this is unfair to Riossa to make her wait now the crisis is over. Father Timoteo brought the message and has been supporting Fedales, and apparently protecting him as necessary. When you are ready to travel, the three of us are returning to Rauma."

Kiram hesitant, aware that he wasn't in any pain, 

"You healed me?"

"Yes." Javier's tone did not invite further questions, and Kiram chose to trust him and the implied orders.

"I think I can travel now, but let me try standing."

Javier helped him to his feet, and Kiram moved slowly to dress.

Shortly thereafter, the three of them were in a carriage, as part of a troup departing from the academy. Javier was silent, playing with the spurts of white fire, just as before. Kiram glanced at Fedeles, but neither broke the silence. 

Eventually when they were well clear of Zancoda, Javier spoke,

"We are safe to talk here."

"No jays?" Kiram asked cautiously.

"Even if they were sitting on top of the carriage, they wouldn't hear us." Javier smiled. "So I gave you the quick version of events, Kiram, but there is far more - as always. Prince Sevanyo talked to all of us about events, but wasn't looking to cause trouble. The Royal Bishop would have been, but there was no need for him, especially as Lady Grunito sent Timoteo and he can report on the theological side as he pleases."

"As he pleases?" Kiram asked slowly. "Is there a reason you expect him to lie?"

"The Royal Bishop examined me - there is no way he could have missed that I was being possessed. Indeed, I saw in his eyes that he could tell and didn't care - at least not at that stage. I'm sure he would have after Javier was dead."

Kiram turned to Fedales, surprised and delighted by the speech.

"You are really cured? I am so glad it worked."

"Yes. Thank you. I am no longer possessed, nor cursed to such a degree-"

"Not really cursed at all now, I think" Jariver interrupted. "But I must consult Alizedeh about your state when I can, and see what he makes of it."

"But anyway, Father Tim was extremely disturbed by what he could see in my soul now and how it must have been obvious earlier, and so I don't know what he'll tell the Royal Bishop - either he'll confront him or wait. I know you don't like him, Javier, but he has been good to me."

Javier made a face, "I know, I know, he may be an ally now, but we don't know what he is thinking and we must plan with both possibilities in mind."

"Have you told Fedeles about-" Kiram started

"Not yet, that is in this conversation too, now I am sure of no unfriendly ears."

"What?" Fedales asked, "I thought there was nothing you wouldn't dare."

"Well, if necessary, but this would bring more trouble onto Kiram."

"I think most of us guessed about you being lovers if that is what you are grouping towards." For the first time it felt to Kiram as if he was seeing an echo of Javier's humour in Fedeles, and it was fun to see its multiple impacts on Javier, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"That is part of it. The rest - I've converted and am becoming a Bahiim. Kiram's uncle is teaching me."

Fedales blinked slightly. "Well, good for you. I take it this is to remain secret?"

"Yes, unless you are desperate for the Dukedom."

"Certainly not. Do you intend to return to the academy next year?"

"No. You?"

"No. As long as I can stay with you and not go back to my family."

"You are welcome anytime - and as my heir to make that clearly official."

"I thought Prince Sevanyo was lecturing you on marrying and having children soon."

"Well, one of us at least." 

Fedales raised an eyebrow at that, but he clearly decided this could wait to later.

"Are you going back to the academy, Kiram?" 

"I would prefer not, after everything." And especially not without Javier, but catching his eye, it did not seem like it would be necessary to say that aloud.

"Will your mother be very displeased?"

"At me not going back to a place where I keep coming to harm? No, although I am sure she will have words about me deciding to live away from home. But she must have realised that could happen when she sent me off in the first place."

"So, Fedeles, apart from avoiding your family, what are your wishes?"

"Revenge."

"Sure, I'll help. Against who?"

"Ask, after you agree," Kiram groused. 

"The Royal Bishop. Genimo Plunado. Any other suggestions?"

"Sounds like a good start. I have a plan that is going to really annoy the Royal Bishop, if you are prepared to watch him slowly explode."

"Go on."

"I told Prince Sevanyo that I wanted to establish all the protections for Haldiim that Anacleto has over all Rauma. Indeed, for that matter other heretics and heathens as well. I pointed out how much I owe Kiram for saving us both, and how it was being able to see things from a different angle that proved vital - and that therefore this could be in very useful to him in the future."

"He accepted it?"

"Yes."

Fedales grinning, "I like this, it is not only a good revenge, but will help provide you with cover."

"So the first stage is for Kiram to write to his mother and sound her out."

"We will need to travel there - you will need to speak directly to the businesswomen you are relocating and they will want to hear your plans to protect them - ideally supported by Lady Grunito, as she is well respected. Although it will take more than that for there to be any true trust in their safety."

"Planning first - and making sure my guards are ready to handle any problems."

Javier fell silent. 

Kiram fell into thought, trying to tie up lose ends in his mind.

"Is Genimo still alive? I thought he was badly hurt in the fight."

"He's dead, but he still has family." Fedeles's expression was grim. "And they were clearly involved in his crime."

"How do you know that?" Kiram asked carefully, he hadn't liked Genimo and recent events would certainly not have helped, but the Cadeleonian vengeance traditions seemed excessive to him.

"He was his father's heir, yet allowed to spend all the holidays at the academy with me, and to miss classes and the like to oversee my treatments." The last word has as good a sneer as any of Javier's on it.

"And if his father hadn't known what he was doing, it would be very suspicious that he would not care about this."

"I believe the Royal Bishop picked him to be my Upperclassman."

They all fell silent at that. Kiram turning over the evidence in his mind, as it seemed odd that both the Royal Bishop and Scholler Donamillo were plotting at the same time and without the knowledge of the other - or had Genimo been the Royal Bishop's spy on Donamillo as well.

It was later in the journey that Javier suddenly asked,

"How are we going to go on? I mean as lovers," Even after everything he still spoke the last word hesitantly.

"With hiding everything from your Caldeoneon people and the pressure to marry?" Kiram asked.

"I hadn't realised until I visited you how much I was asking from you. You could have this all openly and respected, but…"

"But I chose you. And I knew what I was letting myself in for."

"With your White Hell, you would have an excuse to have a wife set up a separate household, and it is not as if all women want a husband, little choice though society gives them." Fedeles added.

The others looked at him shocked for a moment.

"I have never thought of it that way," Kiram said slowly, "I am so used to women being in command of their lives, but you Cadeleonians give them so few opportunities."

"And a married woman can do many things as long as her husband supports her." Javier added. "But still, hard on you, Kiram. But something to think about and I can always start asking around if Prince Sevanyo presses me."

"Maybe as a part of your plans, we could help set up a school or college for Cadeleonian women."

"That would certainly annoy the Royal Bishop, and if all of them had permission, it is not as if he could do much about it."

"Is there a degree to which annoying him becomes more dangerous?" Kiram asked slowly.

"I suppose, but I do not think he would dare much at this stage; and if he did, we could always run off to Yuan."

"What about Fedeles?"

"What about me? He wouldn't help me, but I doubt he would exile me over Javier's actions, even if he could - too many nobles would see the threat to themselves in that. If I have done nothing he can point to, then I don't think he'll go after me directly." Fedeles leaned back in his seat. 

"But what I want to know is if Bahiim are right, is there some or any truth in the Church? They are clearly wrong on a lot of things, but why would anyone start it without truth of some sort."

Kiram and Fedeles glanced at each other blankly.

"You know I'm not religious. How would I know?"

"Well, I intend to find out, because if there is nothing there it should be easy to tear the whole thing down."

"More plans." it was odd to hear that teasing note in Fedeles's voice, but good to see how much his affection for Javier seemed to show through, even with the return of his senses.

"Well, that can wait for you to have time - there seems to be far more that we need to do first to set all your plans into motion. I can't believe how much everything has changed in the last year."

"One year at the academy and you are well on your way to changing the world," Javier smiled mockingly at Kiram.

"I don't think I should take all the blame for it." But he was laughing.

"A pity we don't have anything to toast with, but to the next year, and let us see where we are at the end of it." 


End file.
